scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Wild (Dragon Rockz Style; 2006)
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 2006's Disney film "The Wild" It appeared on YouTube on October 11st, 2019 Cast *Samson - Simba (Adult; The Lion King) *Ryan - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Benny - Oh (Home; 2015) *Nigel - Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Larry - Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Bridget - Disgust (Inside Out) *Hamir - Friend Owl (Bambi; 1942) *Kazar - Carl Fredricksen (Up; 2009) *Cloak and Camo - Balto (Balto; 1995) and Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Samson (Young) - Simba (Young; The Lion King) *Samson's Father - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Duke and Eze - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) and Banjo (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) *Blag - Russell (Up; 2009) *Stan and Carmine - Ian and Barley (Onward; 2020) *The Vultures - Pterodactyls (The Good Dinosaur) *Dogs - Tigers (Ice Age) *Scraw and Scab - Lifty and Shifty (Happy Tree Friends) *Colin the Hyrax - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Fergus Flamingo - Mr. Ping (Kung Fu Panda) *Penguin M.C. - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Baby Hippo - Brix (Goldie & Bear) *Mama Hippo - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) *Dung Beetle #1 - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Dung Beetle #2 - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Ringleader - Clayton (Tarzan; 1999) *Donald - Verne (Over the Hedge) *Team Penguin - Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Nelson - Lightning McQueen (Cars) Scenes *The Wild (Dragon Rockz Style; 2006) Part 1 *The Wild (Dragon Rockz Style; 2006) Part 2 *The Wild (Dragon Rockz Style; 2006) Part 3 *The Wild (Dragon Rockz Style; 2006) Part 4 *The Wild (Dragon Rockz Style; 2006) Part 5 *The Wild (Dragon Rockz Style; 2006) Part 6 *The Wild (Dragon Rockz Style; 2006) Part 7 *The Wild (Dragon Rockz Style; 2006) Part 8 *The Wild (Dragon Rockz Style; 2006) Part 9 *The Wild (Dragon Rockz Style; 2006) Part 10 *The Wild (Dragon Rockz Style; 2006) Part 11 *The Wild (Dragon Rockz Style; 2006) Part 12 *The Wild (Dragon Rockz Style; 2006) Part 13 *The Wild (Dragon Rockz Style; 2006) Part 14 *The Wild (Dragon Rockz Style; 2006) Part 15 *The Wild (Dragon Rockz Style; 2006) Part 16 End Credits Movie used: *The Wild (2006) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1½ *The Lion Guard *Home (2015) *Wreck-It Ralph *Ralph Breaks the Internet *The Amazing World of Gumball *Inside Out *Bambi *Bambi II *Up (2009) *Onward (2020) *Balto *Balto II: Wolf Quest *Balto III: Wings of Change *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Banjo the Woodpile Cat *The Good Dinosaur *Happy Tree Friends *Zootopia *Ice Age *Kung Fu Panda *Goldie & Bear *The Muppets (2011) *The Secret of NIMH *Fievel's American Tails *Tarzan *Over the Hedge *Cars *Cars 2 *Cars 3 Gallery Simba in The Lion King.jpg|Adult Simba as Samson Kion smile.jpg|Kion as Ryan Char 131807.jpg|Oh as Benny NEW Vanellope von Schweetz.png|Vanellope Von Schweetz as Nigel Anais Watterson.jpg|Anais Watterson as Larry Disgust in Inside Out.jpg|Disgust as Bridget Friend Owl.jpg|Friend Owl as Hamir Carl Fredricksen.jpg|Carl Fredricksen as Kazar Balto.png|Balto Bagheera Close Up.gif|and Bagheera as Cloak and Camo Simba 9.png|Young Simba as Samson (Young) Mufasa Lion King .jpg|Mufasa as Samson's Father Spike.png|Spike Banjo.jpeg|and Banjo as Duke and Eze Russell.jpg|Russell as Blag Ian and Barley Pixar.jpg|Ian and Barley as Stan and Carmine The Good Dinosaur 69.jpg|Pterodactyls as The Vultures Sabers.jpg|Tigers as Dogs Lifty and shifty from ss by deenukiza-d38bii6-1-.png|Lifty and Shifty as Scraw and Scab Judy Hopps in Zootopia.jpg|Judy Hopps as Colin the Hyrax Mr. Ping in Kung Fu Panda 2.jpg|Mr. Ping as Fergus Flamingo Colonel Hathi in The Jungle Book.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Penguin M.C. Brix in Goldie & Bear.jpg|Brix as Baby Hippo Piggy eye kermit.jpg|Miss Piggy as Mama Hippo Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH 2 Timmy to the Rescue.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Dung Beetle #1 Mama Mousekewitz in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Mama Mousekewitz as Dung Beetle #2 Clayton in Tarzan.jpg|Clayton as Ringleader Verne_in_Over_the_Hedge.jpg|Verne as Donald Jungle Patrol.jpg|Jungle Patrol as Team Penguin Lightning McQueen.jpg|Lightning McQueen as Nelson Category:Dragon Rockz Category:The Wild Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs